


5 Times Sirius Black Visited Remus Lupin in the Hospital Wing and 1 Time it was the Other Way Around

by Woman_of_Letters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hurt Remus, Marauders' Era, Will be angsty, You Have Been Warned, hurt sirius, my favorite kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_Letters/pseuds/Woman_of_Letters
Summary: What it says on the tinWarning: later chapters will contain angst





	5 Times Sirius Black Visited Remus Lupin in the Hospital Wing and 1 Time it was the Other Way Around

The hospital wing was always silent. Sterile. Sirius didn’t like it. Of course, Sirius didn’t like a great number of things. Vegetables. His mom, when she yelled. Being sorted into Gryffindor. Not being able to see Reg. 

Regardless, Sirius was in the hospital wing. Well, not in it, as in a patient of it. More of an unsolicited visitor. 

Although Sirius had many things to complain about his house, his roommates were not one of those things. After the sorting, he had held himself together as best he could, choking down small portions of the welcome feast and waiting anxiously to go to his room. The longer he waited, the more the tension built. Pressure hardened behind his eyes, threatening to pour out. His heart rate quickened, and the floor seemed to swim beneath him when they all stood. 

He made it up to his room before throwing himself on his bed and starting to cry in earnest.

His parents would actually hate him now, he was sure of it. First Black to be sorted into Gryffindor ever. (A disgrace, a dishonor to the family name.)

It had taken the others a while before they realized something was wrong with the Black boy. (Sirius was a good crier. He could keep quiet, he really could.)

“Oi mate,” the one with glasses and unruly hair had started awkwardly. “Cheer up there. Nothing to be upset about. Gryffindor’s a swell house.”

Sirius really had tried to stifle his tears, but the effort just made him cry harder. 

The taller one-with the scars and tawny hair-came to sit beside him. Sirius stilled when he felt a hand on his back.

“You can cry if you feel like it,” the boy said. So, Sirius did.

When he had cried himself out, he pushed himself up, scowling at the hair that insisted on sticking to his damp face. The boy didn’t smile, per say, but his expression became gentler. “My name’s Remus.”

Remus, it turned out, was real quiet. He rarely ever talked, but when he did, Sirius was always struck by how witty he was. The messy one-James-had become Sirius’s best friend (and had shown him all the great things about Gryffindor) and yet, Sirius found himself wanting to befriend Remus as well.

Which brought him here, to the hospital wing 3 weeks later. Remus had gotten sick somehow. It was all very sudden. Sirius thought he would appreciate a visitor. (That’s what friends did, right? Visited each other when they felt down?) 

It was early morning yet, the light was just beginning to peek over the horizon. He had woken up extra, extra early so he could sneak in without being caught. Sirius was good at sneaking and walking lightly. Yet another reason I should have been sorted into Slytherin, he thought bitterly. 

Remus was asleep on a cot in the otherwise empty wing. Sirius hurried over.

“Remus!” No response. “Pst! Remus!”

Finally, Remus stirred. One eye squinted open. Then the other. Remus blinked several times.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, I know,” Sirius nodded, worried about Remus. He just looked so sleepy. He was sick though, Sirius reminded himself. “But I thought you would like some company.”

“No, I mean,” Remus struggled to sit up. “You shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t see me like this.”

Ah, pride. That was something Sirius could understand. “Don’t worry about it mate. Last year, I was sick for an entire week! It wasn’t fun, I’ll tell you, stuck in my room the whole time. Didn’t see anyone for days on end except Kreacher, our old house elf. But he’s not much company. Just brought me broth and the like and left me by my lonesome.”  
Sirius realized Remus’s brows were furrowed, and he snapped his mouth shut. Stupid, talking so much, he scolded himself. Nobody liked when Sirius talked. 

Silence stretched out between them, with Sirius staring at his feet bashfully and Remus still looking at him, eyebrows scrunched together all funny. Sirius hated silence.

“Here,” he said tentatively. “I brought you chocolate.”

Remus’s stare shifted to the bar he slid across the bedclothes. “Why?”

“Because that’s what friends do, silly!” Sirius exclaimed. “We…we are friend’s, right?”

“Yeah,” Remus said after a pause. His voice sounded weird and thick. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

He reached to grab the chocolate, and the thin medical gown he was wearing slipped off one shoulder. Remus hastily wrenched the fabric back up and glanced at Sirius, whose mouth was already opening to ask the obvious question.

“You better go,” Remus cut in. “People will be up soon.”

Sirius nodded, albeit unhappily, and turned to leave.

“And Sirius?” 

He turned back around. 

Remus hesitated. “…Thank you.”

Sirius flashed a toothy smile in response and left, mind swimming with unanswered questions. Most importantly: Why was there a large bandage wrapped around Remus’s arm?


End file.
